A Blast from the Past
by Garyu
Summary: What happens when a unique individual from the Past joins the team? What secrets does his mind and body hold? Takes place at the start of Mass Effect 2. Some Slight AU. Pairings undecided for Shepard as well as my OC. Feel free to PM suggestions on pairings. Rated T for now for Violence, minor gore, adult situations and language. Rating may go up if needed. Possible Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**A Blast from the Past – A Mass Effect Fanfic.**

**-What happens when a unique individual from the Past joins the team? What secrets does his mind and body hold? Takes place at the start of Mass Effect 2. Some Slight AU. Pairings undecided for Shepard as well as my OC. Feel free to PM suggestions on pairings. Rated T for now for Violence, minor gore, adult situations and language. Rating may go up if needed. Possible Lemons in future.**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Mass Effect, only my OC's.**

**-Key-**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech."

Part 1- Prologue

~August 2007- Iraq~

Jason Bjornsen was many things; Soldier, son, big brother, part time college student, lover of a good book, aspiring martial artist... bleeding out on the side the road in a trash ridden, dusty, third world country. The last definitely not on his plan of things to do when he woke up in his hooch that morning. And it all started so normal...well normal for him.

_-Flashback~12 hours prior-_

_Jason rolled blearily from his bed, glaring at the floor, where his nemesis of a good dream lay, defeated and broken. Silenced from it's blaring assault on his ears, it's beady red eyes slowly losing their shine as the numbers slowly fading to nothing._

"_Ya know... it's a good thing we get combat pay...or you wouldn't be able to afford replacing all those alarm clocks ya destroy man."_

_Jason glared tiredly at his roommate and fellow Team Leader in his squad. Sargent Jose Gonzalez, as he rolled over on top of his blankets, his collection of tattoos showing readily. Gonzalez was from New York, of Puerto Rican decent, Jose was a goody guy...and a better NCO._

_He threw on a t-shirt and flip flops, grabbing his hygiene bag as he exited his hooch into the blaring desert sun. Shading his eyes he walked away from his trailer that was his home away from home, headed for the shower trailer to conduct his daily ritual of "shit, shower and shave" as the Military liked to say. He nodded and made the appropriate throat noise to converse with a fellow soldier. Lathering his face with shaving he cream he paused briefly before starting to shave as he thought on himself and how he got to where he was that day._

_He came from a long familial line of soldiers and peace officers, the males(and some females as well) of his family seemed to lean towards the...protective type. He smiled inwardly as he thought of his family. His father was a retired Army veteran who decided he wasn't done protecting others and went into Law enforcement. His mother a horse trainer. His 2 younger siblings, Anna and Warren. Growing up on a farm just outside a medium sized town in Colorado._

_Washing the leftover cream off his face he stared in the mirror, he was reminded again of how much he looked like his father...and uncle...and his great-grandfather Sven Bjornsen. His steel-blue eyes glanced over himself, his short cropped, dark blonde hair. His 6'3", 215 lb frame which seemed naturally to gain, lean, ropy muscle with little effort. His Army training having burned off what little body fat he had left from a life of farm work, sports and martial arts._

_He had been in the Army for a little over three years now, having earned his stripes weeks after setting foot in Iraq 10__ months ago. His unit, the 501__st__ Military Police Company aka The "Wolfpack". Had started off running route security, route recon, snatch and grabs of high value targets. His Company has distinguished itself as a "go to" unit by their superiors. Enough so t__hat his platoon, 3__rd__ Platoon, The "Death__ D__ealers", was asked to run PSD (Personal Security Detail) missions for Generals and high ranking government officials. As of late, his squad had been assigned to provide security for Major General Harold "Harry" Hawt__horne, the man in charge of all Special Operations in the Middle East as well as training the Iraqi Special Forces._

_Finishing putting on his uniform as he grabbed his kit, he made his way to his M1151 Humvee. He grinned before stopping to watch his gunner, PFC Jensen, nursed a sore thumb, cursing at his mounted "ma deuce" .50 cal machine gun._

"_Ya let it bite ya again huh Jensen?"_

_All he got for his oh, so witty remark was the universal body gesture for displeasure with another. His grin turned into a full fledged smile as he heard a snort and speaking in the deepest southern accent he had ever had the displeasure of hearing coming from the driver's seat of the Humvee._

"_God Almighty Jensen, ya ever gonna learn to work that piece?"_

_Jason slipped on his IBA (Interceptor Body Armor) and watched his driver SPC O'Mally, tease the junior member of his three man team._

_Thirty minutes later, they had moved out, picked up their principal and were enroute to an Iraqi Army Special Forces base, for General Hawthorne to inspect a new batch of IA(Iraqi Army) Spec Ops trainees. Their four vehicle convoy spread out, to minimize the threat of a single blast taking out more than one vehicle._

_Everything was going as normal, no signs of tampering with the road, no indications of insurgent activity, when suddenly...they were alone...no one in sight. The hair on the back of Jason's neck stood on end. Just as he was about to key his mic, the radio burst to life._

"_Dealer 2 Actual to all stations, be alert... increase speed to 65, out."_

_Jason instinctively checked and rechecked his M4, then reminded his team to keep their head on a swivel. As he turned around to scan his sector outside his seat in the front passenger seat, he did a double take as his eyes looked up to a rooftop. A male in a "man dress" as American personal liked to call them, stood holding a metal tube, pointed at the truck in front of him. His body tensed as he called out._

"_RPG! RPG! 3 o'clock! Rooftop! 75 meters! JENSEN! Get him NOW!"_

_As he saw a puff and time seemed to slow down as the rocket screamed into the lead truck and he heard the sound of a .50 going off at close range, parts of the building flying everywhere as Jensen nailed the attacker._

"_This is Dealer 2 Alpha... I've been hit...right side...front...my truck is dead... no serious injuries... over."_

_Just as Jason was about to key his mike to notify his Company TOC (tactical operations center), the world went...bright...loud... muddled...before going dark. An indeterminable time later...it...me...he?... Yes... he was...a he... name...what...what is that noise...is that a voice... He opened his eyes, struggling to gain focus in his eyes. Young man... talking...but no words seemed to be coming out of his mouth._

_Suddenly everything seemed to click, the man, his driver, O'Mally._

"_Sargent! We took an EFP! Vehicles dead!"_

_Jason grimaced as shook his head to clear it from the blast._

"_O'Mally, were abandoning this vehicle, get all the SI's (Secure Items) out, Jensen, cover us with the crew served from there, but be prepared to dismount that thing when we bug out. I'm gonna link up with 2 Alpha. Hang tight."_

_Jason got out and sprinted in a crouch to the lead vehicle, coming up on passenger side he pounded on the front window before flinching slightly as the gunner of the truck let out a long burst from his 240 B 7.62 MM machine gun. The door opened and SGT Gonzalez leaned out and gave him an odd look._

"_Christ Bjornsen...you okay?"_

_At the odd look he received he pointed to his own face. Jason brought his hand to his face, it came away red and wet._

"_Ah...no wonder my head fucking hurts... Your radio still up?"_

"_Yeah, 2 Actual wants us to set a perimeter and hold 'till QRF show's up...sec... I'm bout to call them now."_

_Gonzalez pushed a button on his Harris radio before keying his mike._

"_Sheriff net, Sheriff net, this Wolfpack 3-2 Alpha. Over."_

"_Wolfpack 3-2 Alpha this is Sheriff net, send your traffic over."_

"_Sheriff net, Wolfpack 3-2 Alpha, we have made contact, small arms, rpg's and IED's. Unknown number of combatants. Two casualties, light injuries. We have Warbird, I repeat, we have Warbird. Send QRF to coordinates as follows, Mike Bravo 3245 7833, I repeat MB 3245 7833, over."_

"_Wolfpack 3-2 Alpha, QRF and two AH-64's enroute yours, eta for QRF approx__imately 15 minutes. ETA on birds less than 4 minutes out, hold position. Over and out."_

_Jason nodded, help was on __its__ way. As if on cue rounds began impacting all around the vehicle, he spun into a kneeling position, opening up on three round burst from __his M4 at the charging insurgents, who had somehow gotten way to close to the stopped convey using __an__ alley. His first burst taking an attacker high in the chest, he didn't even wait for the man to fall before moving to the next assailant, aiming lower to c__ompensate for the muzzle rise from firing on burst, impacting in his pelvis. Then it all became a blur of deafening noise, smoke, dust, vibration from his weapon._

_Then...all was quite... __The__ stillness was almost deafening is __its__ abruptness. The smell __of blood, mixed with dust, mixed with gun powder to create a...unique scent. Jason attempted to still his trembling hands as he ejected his empty magazine before loading his last magazine. He scanned the more than a dozen downed insurgents, making sure n__one rose to threaten him or his comrades. None did._

_His squad leader, 2 Actual, began calling out status checks and Jason stood on shaky legs to return to his truck to check on his team when he found himself on his back. Blinking in confusion he wondered __what the hell just happened. Then it hit him...pain...his throat... he couldn't __breathe__! Blood...blood in his mouth and throat... the majority of the sounds he could make out...was his gurgling as he struggled to __breathe__ through his perforated neck, __the rapid crescendo of his struggling heart._

_Then he could faintly hear voices, talking... talking about him. Hands... pressing something onto his neck. Then he felt something...tear in his throat, and red sprayed the face of...who is this frantic fac__e above his own...then...as darkness overtook him, his last conscious thought turned to his family. How he wished he could take back his last conversation with his father... __Told__ his mother that he loved her... his sister to look out for the boys.__... his brother to not let that big math exam freak him out._

_And so... Jason Thorson...son...brother...soldier... breathed his last before falling still... forever._

_Or did he?_

_~August 2007- Iraq~_

_In the basement of a large hospital, ligh__ts...bright lights flickered before coming to life, revealing a room that was instantly recognizable as a morgue. Through the door briskly walked a man, his commanding presence only enhanced by his salt and pepper hair and groomed beard, tailored suit._

_Following him was a female aide wearing glasses and several men who scanned the room, obviously hired for what they could do to other human beings in defense of another._

_The leader of the group nodded to the female member of this formidable looking ensemb__le, who made her way over to the far wall, where multiple rectangular doors lay. Glancing over the names tapes applied to the individual doors, she came to a stop before tapping the door labeled. -Bjornsen, Jason B. SGT US Army-_

"_This is it...open it."_

_S__he said looking at one of the security personal, who walked to the door, opening it and sliding the gurney out and stepped back. The female unzipped the body bag, pulling a PDA looking device from her belt and withdrew a syringe from her coat pocket before__ sticking it in the bodies arm and withdrawing blood until filled. The syringe then was placed in the device and the woman began pressing buttons._

_'Well...did I waste my time coming here or not Dr Kennington?"_

"_No...it appears not Mr Zimmerman...__It__ matches... __It's__ a perfect match for our criteria... one hundred over one hundred sir."_

_The leader of the group gave a satisfied grin before turning to leave, offhandedly speaking over his shoulder._

"_Bag him Dr Kennington...I want him in__ the Prometheus Program...and do be careful... __He's__ soon to be worth more than Bill Gates could ever dream of."_

_Dr Kennington began prepping the cadaver for transport, before studying her new project that lay before her._

"_Who are you going to be Mr__ Bjornsen when were done with you...if we even succeed... let's begin our journey shall we?"_

_She said softly before nodding for her helpers to continue._

_~End Flashback-_

**AN: R&R Please. :D Poll in profile for who should be paired with my OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Blast from the Past – A Mass Effect Fanfic.**

**-What happens when a unique individual from the Past joins the team? What secrets does his mind and body hold? Takes place at the start of Mass Effect 2. Some Slight AU. Pairings undecided for Shepard as well as my OC. Feel free to PM suggestions on pairings. Rated T for now for Violence, minor gore, adult situations and language. Rating may go up if needed. Possible Lemons in future.**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Mass Effect, only my OC's.**

**-Key-**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech."

**Chapter 1~ Beginnings~**

**~Year 2185- Near Citadel - SSV Normandy II~**

John Shepard was many things; War hero, Soldier, savior of the Citadel, Commander...well ex-commander in the Alliance navy and Spectre among many things. But he never thought he'd be declared dead then brought back to life. It had been only been two weeks since he had awoken to find himself under attack by rogue mechs and a traitorous Cerberus agent. His body aching from his not quite healed state from all the work done on it to resurrect him.

Shepard shifted against the wall he was leaning against as he stared out of the viewport in the ceiling that gave a startling view of space, stars glimmering everywhere his eyes could see. The Captain's quarters on this vessel were surprisingly lush and spacious compared to standard Alliance ships.

Suddenly his communications system buzzed to life.

"Commander, we have an urgent message from the Illusive Man. The briefing room is ready for you."

A feminine voice chirped out to him. He took the few steps needed to activate the console before replying.

"Alright, thank you Chambers. Notify Miranda and Jacob to standby for a briefing after I chat with him...something tells me we may be heading somewhere very soon."

"Yes Commander."

He strode into the elevator, pressing the button for the CIC. While the elevator began moving he began thinking over his current crew.

Miranda and Jacob were the first members of his current team that he had met after awakening, both Cerberus agents. Miranda Lawson was a driven, somewhat aloof woman. She had been the Overseer for "Project Lazarus" as the Illusive Man had so aptly named the program that had spent two years and billions of credits putting him back together. She was an extremely intelligent and capable scientist as well as a strong biotic.

Jacob Taylor was more like him. Ex- Alliance military, quite, very capable in a fight, an all-around good hand with a gun. He and Miranda went back a ways.

Not to mention he had Joker back as his pilot, that fact gave him no small amount of comfort that the ship was in good hands. Plus he was definitely a major morale booster from his upbeat and comical manners.

And let's not forget Dr Chakwas, the only member of his current crew besides Joker that had been on the original Normandy. He felt much better knowing that she was there to put them back together after their almost guaranteed chances of injuries occurring on away missions.

His reminiscing was put on hold as the elevator came to a stop and the Commander stepped out into the CIC, which was center of organized chaos as usual as the crew went about their duties. Shepard nodded to the gathered members of his team that had made it outside of the briefing room before him as he entered the room, waiting for the contraption in the center of the room to reconfigure itself into a powerful holographic communications setup. He stepped onto the pad and watched as he found himself seemingly transported within a few feet of the conductor of his current mission.

The man nodded to the Commander before taking a long drag of his cigarette. His voice ridden with a tone that was used to being obeyed, to getting what it wanted.

"Shepard, good of you to contact me so quickly."

"You said it was urgent..."

"Yes I did, while I don't want to side track you from your mission or from gathering the rest of your team I just received information leading me to believe the collectors are going to hit a small human colony on the planet Loki. It is located in the Asgard system in the Exodus cluster. What makes this even more interesting is the fact neighboring the colony is a facility that belonged to an organization I just recently...acquired and absorbed into mine. It was known as "Ragnarok." Now I don't want to ruin the surprise but I think you will find what you find there highly interesting to yourself as well as you might just find another member to add to your team."

Shepard's look of anger at the fact the Collectors were going to hit another human colony turned to annoyance.

"...I hate when you're all vague...but I'm going regardless to stop the Collector's. I'll let you know how it goes after we return from ground side."

"I'll be looking forward to your report Commander."

John growled in annoyance as he stepped off the holopad and keyed the door open.

"Everyone in now, we have little time."

The team scurried into the room, their faces abundant with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety as they picked up the Commander's mood. As they settled themselves around the room those feelings grew slightly stronger at his next words.

"Joker, get the Normandy moving..."

"Where to Commander?" Buzzed from the intercom.

"Planet Loki, Asgard system in the Exodus cluster...and Joker...step on it."

"Aye, aye Commander."

John turned to his team, speaking before their questions could be voiced.

"Apparently the Illusive Man has come upon information that the Collector's are going to hit the colony there on Loki."

"What?! I thought those bug bastards would have gotten the point after Horizon."

"So did I Jacob...but with this much warning hopefully we can beat them there and stop them... Also... I have been made aware of a...facility... some sort of research base also there... The Illusive Man believes we will find something...useful there...any ideas Miranda? ….He said it is a former base for a group called Ragnarok."

At that last word, Miranda's eyes lit up and her eyebrow's climbed rapidly. She excitedly began pacing as she spoke.

"Yes...yes I have...they are a highly secretive organization...they seemed to specialize in human genetics, biotics and augmentation of humans...they...Shepard... a lot of what went into you... a lot of the information and research into rebuilding you...came from them. They have been around for... decades...at least. If they have a facility there and the Illusive Man suggested we investigate I highly recommend it."

Nodding the Commander went over the information he had been given quickly before responding.

"Alright, get your gear together and be ready when we hit the system. We should have enough time to thoroughly explore the research station while the Colony evacuates with the Normandy providing aid and cover."

With that everyone vacated the briefing room to get ready.

"_How come I get the feeling that this isn't going to turn out like we thought?" _

-Orbit above planet Loki ~ Asgard System ~ Exodus Cluster –

With a flash of brilliant light, the Normandy reverted to real space, immediately orienting itself on its destination. Shepard peered over Joker's shoulder at the HUD, his eyes locking on the readings from the scanners.

"Well I'll be dammed! Contacts….. two of them…. Both capital ships….. a frigate and a cruiser….. Umm…. Commander IFF has identified then as Alliance."

Shepard frowned as he received the information from Joker. _"What are two Alliance capital ships doing at such a small, backwa__ter colony such as this?"_

"Joker, hail them, find out what they're doing here?"

"Aye Commander."

After a short conversation Joker half turned in his seat, a disbelieving look on his face.

"You're not going to believe this but they say that they're here to defend this colony from a, and I quote _"Possible Unknown Hostile Attack"_, apparently Alliance Intelligence received multiple anonymous tips that something or someone was going to attack this planet. I sense the Illusive Man's mitts in this. Oh, and Commander, just a side note, they seem to be more than a little wary of us."

John snorted in disbelief. Of course he did, nothing could be simple when it came to that scheming old man.

"What I don't get is why he called for aid from the Alliance, not that I'm not happy for of all things an Alliance Task Force for backup. Joker, contact them again and state our intentions in regards to the Colony. Maintain orbit and assist how you can if the start to evacuate or an attack occurs, I'm going to take a shuttle and Jacob and Miranda to investigate the research station…. If it's even there."

John grabbed his gear and was joined my Miranda and Jacob in the shuttle bay before boarding the shuttle and making their way towards the coordinates the Illusive Man had giving them for the Research Station that seemed to be inside an hollowed asteroid in the asteroid belt that was in the system. As they approached said coordinates Miranda sent broadcasted a code that her benefactor had given them and they immediately got a ping back with guidance instructions. In the distance they saw an opening appear in the side of one of the larger asteroids before guiding the shuttle into the hanger.

Exiting the shuttle John and Jacob scanned the area, rifles at the low ready but prepared to snap into action if need be. Meanwhile Miranda was absorbed into her Omni tool, gathering updated data on the facility.

'Well, according to the logs there hasn't been anyone here in a few weeks, apparently since the Illusive Man "acquired" the group. I'm getting all sorts of intriguing data on the research they did here; genetic research across the spectrum, augmentations utilizing genetics, cybernetics, etc. While there is some weapons research, this facility seems to have specialized in augmenting a human to an astonishing level. I'm seeing quite a lot of correlation between the work here and the data I started with to bring you back Commander…. Wait…that's odd….. I can access all files and systems but one…. A secure wing three levels down….. all I'm getting are access denied messages…Something called "The Prometheus Program?"... Shepard… I may need direct access to open it."

Shepard sighed and they began heading to the elevator.

"Of course you do…. Well I'm guessing since you haven't seemed to find anything that would have warranted the Illusive Man to send us here then whatever we're trying to find is down there."

They exited the elevator to find a room filled to the brim with lab and medical equipment, except for one corner of the room that was bare, besides a single large cryopod. The team seemed to gravitate towards the lone pod as Miranda connected to the pod's computer. She let a low growl of annoyance.

"This is some good encryption, it may take a few minutes for me to bypass the safeguards."

Just over five minutes later Miranda's body language suddenly changed into what was for her equivalent to a jumping cheer.

"Got it! Accessing now let's see what was so…..important…!..."

The two male team members gave her an odd look as she trailed off. Shepard touched her arm to gain her attention and Miranda jumped.

"Miranda?...You okay?...What's wrong?"

She settled back down and shook her head, her eyes wide as she started talking excitedly.

"Nothing….No I mean it is something…. Something huge… Shepard….. I found what we were most definitely looking for. It's a person."

At seeing the looks of surprise from John and Jacob her eyes went back to her Omni tool as she began reading off information.

"It's a human male….. Subject has received extensive genetic, biological and cybernetic enhancements…. Not all that dissimilar to you Commander. Amazing…. Includes extensive biotic augmentation. Wait….. impossible…. If what I'm reading is correct….. the subject…. Died in the year 2007 on Earth!"

With that earth shattering information a long pause of disbelief permeated the room.

"Also…. Using him… Oh My God!... If this data isn't some incredibly stupid screw up…. They reanimated him and used him to pioneer what appears to be a lot of the information we currently know about biotics in humans. But…Shepard….. that's not the biggest shocker….he's….alive."

John had to shake his head and yank his jaw off the floor. This was insane if it was true, this person had been the subject of experimentation since _long_ before humankind had even first colonized another planet or even the moon. For almost one hundred eighty years this human being was being a human guinea pig.

"Wait…that means that he is chronologically over two hundred years old!"

Miranda seemed to be gushing in excitement over the ramifications of their discovery. John stepped up to the pod, half turning to the excited tinkerer.

"That's fine and all….but…. can he get out? Is it safe to wake him?"

Miranda paused before checking the data streaming on her omni-tool.

"Yes…we should be able to remove him from the pod without any ill effects. Besides a massive amount of disorientation I can imagine."

With that, Miranda began issuing commands onto her omni-tool and lights began flashing on the displays on the pod. Suddenly with a hiss and a burst of steam as the super cooled air of the container met the warmer, stale air of the room a man sized hatch opened on the side of the pod. As the obscuring fog cleared it revealed a man standing with all sorts of tubes and sensors attached to and coming out of his body. His naked form was restrained upright with multiple bands of what appeared to be a plastic based material across his chest, head, pelvis and shins. His skin was a oh so pale from the freezing process and lack of seeing sunlight, his veins standing out under the skin quite visibly with their dark blue color contrasting sharply with the pale covering.

Suddenly the figure's chest moved as it took a breath and the majority of tubes and medical equipment that had been inserted into his body popped off his body, the restraints gave way abruptly before any of Shepard's crew could move to assist and the male fell to the cold floor naked and hacking an odd fluid from it's lungs. With trembling limbs the man pushed himself to crouched position, his steel blue eyes scanning the room, widening in confusion as it took it all the unfamiliar technology and medical equipment across the room. When his eyes took in the three other humans and their odd uniforms and weapons his eyes popped in shock as he say the strange glowing orange thing that emitted from the female's in the absurdly form fitting suit thingie's arm.

Shepard took in the obvious confusion on the male's face as he took in the room, out of the corner of his eye he saw Jacob step forward and approach the man, probably with intentions of helping him to his feet when the man's posture and demeanor completely switched gears. He visibly turned from a naked confused man to an alert, combat ready soldier. As Jacob stepped within a couple paces of the crouched male he blurred into sudden movement, a sharp palm strike knocking Jacob's assault rifle out of his hands. Jacob responded by throwing a left hook which was caught easily. He couldn't suppress a moan as he was suddenly struck under the armpit, throat, groin and solar plexus before a snapping sidekick took him in the head blasting his body backwards several yards and into the world of dreams.

This action broke John and Miranda from the surprised standstill they were in as Miranda suddenly glowed a bright blue as her biotics flared and she threw a singularity at the confused male to restrain him. No one was more surprised than said confused male as a biotic field snapped into being around him and he repulsed the biotic attack. Instinctively he snapped a hand in the female's direction and she rebounded off the opposite wall courtesy of a biotic blast.

Shepard charged the male as he stared at his hand in confusion and no small amount of wonder before the noise of the last male team member caught his attention. Shepard threw a hard stock strike at his head to disable him before things escalated further which missed as the man sidestepped and spun, adding even more power to a spinning back heel kick which hit John in the chest, sending him rocketing back into a desk, smashing it to pieces. As he marched towards the downed Spectre he noticed the woman shakily regain her footing before yelling something at him, which took a moment to sink in what she had said.

"Sargent Jason Bjornsen! Stand DOWN!... Please….. we mean you no harm….."

The man halted in his steps, staring at the female.

"H….How…do you know my name?...Who are you?...Wh….Where am I?"

His voice cracked as he haltingly spoke, his voice hoarse from unuse.

Shepard made his way over to the sleeping Jacob to check on him as Miranda approached him and began to explain.

"I am Miranda Lawson, that over there is Commander Shepard our leader and the one you knocked unconscious is Jacob Taylor. As to where we are and how we know your name…were at a research facility and I have access to all sorts of pertinent data."

Jason frowned in confusion once again before bringing a hand to his head as in pain.

"..But….how?...the last thing I remember…..is…..a firefight…..my…my throat!"

His eyes widened in shock as he remembered and his hands flew to his throat, expecting to find a massively bleeding wound there to find nothing but unmarked skin. His eyes flew to the woman searching for answers as he totally ignored the two males approaching him, the darker skinned one favoring his left side heavily.

"Wha?...how?..."

Miranda looked at him with almost a piteous look before answering.

"Mr Bjornsen…. You have been asleep a VERY long time. Going on 180 years to be more precise."

Jason stared incredulously at the woman.

"What?! Impossible….what year is it?"

"….It's 2185…things have drastically changed…humanity has drastically changed since you went to sleep Sargent."

In shock Jason felt his legs become weak as he backed into a table and failed to sit, landing heavily on in rear on the floor which he didn't even feel as his mind raced as he attempted to comprehend his situation.

Shepard frowned and approached Miranda before leaning closer to her and talking softly.

"Miranda….is he going to be okay? I mean both mentally and physically….to come with us?"

She nodded as she watched the confused man intently.

"Yes… I believe so….we should get him on board to make sure though…. We don't know what all was done to him and what condition that left him in. I'll want Dr Chakwas and myself to give him a thorough examination when we get back on the Normandy."

Nodding John cautiously approached the seated male and cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"If you want Sargent we can give you transportation and get a Doc to take a look at you….as you don't look so hot. Looks like you could use a warm shower and some good chow…and some clothes."

He got a dull nod in return as the man stood, staring numbly into nothing. Shepard turned to his team, motioning around the room.

"He agreed, let's find him something to wear and head back to the Normandy. I for one _really_ wish to have some words with The Illusive Man."

After a search of the room, the discovered a locker with a light blue technician's coverall which Jason numbly put on before following the Normandy away team, his bare feet treading along the metal floor. Expecting another shocked reaction at their means of transportation they were surprised when all they got from Jason was a slow blink. Buckling in before launching they all had a worried eye on their newfound friend(besides perhaps Miranda who was studying him nonstop) as he sat there dazedly in his seat, staring at the dark bareness of space. In his exhaustion and from the shock slowly he slipped into a fitful sleep as they made their way towards the ship. His dreams quickly flashing over friends and family.

"Damm….. he looks as if he's been through hell Commander. Even still…did you see the way he moved? How fast he was? Dammit he was faster than you Commander! And strong too, I've never been hit that hard by a human before. He broke a few of my ribs I'm sure."

John nodded in response to the former Alliance soldier.

"_What the hell did they do to you soldier?...__"_

**-End-**

**-AN-**R&R Please. :DTook me longer than I thought to get this chapter out o.O Sorry lol got distracted by family stuff. Most chapters should be at least this long if not longer in the future. If you have suggestions on pairings for Shepard and/or my OC feel free to PM me. :D I had a pairings poll up on my profile for who to pair Jason with but apparently you can have only 1 poll up on your profile at a time. -_-


End file.
